Girls in Boy Shirts
by kitty4me
Summary: Bella decides that in order to live a normal high school life she has to wear boys clothes. She meets up with Alice and Rose who also happen to have the same idea. But what will happen when the school's main players find them actually attractive?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Nice Cars and Baggy Clothes  
**

**A/N: I don't know I just like the idea of Alice having to wear boy's clothes and trying to act all calm and cool. So sue me! **

**BPOV**

_Finally!_ I stretched my arms above my head. After having to endure four hours in the same seat with an obnoxious neighbor I was practically in tears when the plane touched down. I stretched out every part of my body slightly wincing when I heard my shoulder and elbows pop. _Damn note to self never to ride a plane ever again, only in emergencies. _I placed my right hand on my ass to rub the numbness away. I swear how can any airline proclaim that their planes seats are comfy are beyond stupid or they have never even ridden on their own plane. Those ratty fabric covered metal seats make my swivel chair in my old bedroom in California feel like a ball of cotton.

With a slight limp in my walk, I made my way down to the luggage claim. There was no turning back now. I was stuck in gloomy Washington for my senior year with my dad the town's chief of police in Forks. _And who to blame for this? Well let's just say it's all a damn bastard's fault named James that made me move here. How I wish to he be cursed an infinity of times to the fiery pits of hell._ Once I retrieved my luggage I made my way outside the terminal to wait for my dad.

A police cruiser pulled up in front of me and Charlie, my dad, hopped off with a shy smile on his face. He took my luggage from me as he spoke.

"Hey Bells," He said while putting my bag in the cruiser's trunk. "So how was the flight?" I shrugged my shoulders. "That bad huh?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"Yup there was a lot of turbulence." I rolled my back shoulder muscles they were still tensed. _Damn I feel old, ugh._

"Ouch sorry to hear that. Well it's nice to see you again kiddo." He gave me an awkward one arm hug and opened the passenger door for me.

We drove in silence. That's one of the things I liked about Charlie, he knew when to give me my quiet space. I looked out the window to stare at the mostly green scenery and the gray dark hovering clouds above. It was rather peaceful to look at even if it was kind of in a gloomy state. We arrived at my new home. It still looked the same as it was the last time I visited. Charlie pulled my luggage out of the car and towed it in up the stairs and into my old room.

"If you need anything else just call me. I need to head back to the office so I'll see you later." He said.

"M'kay thanks dad," I said and he gave me a sharp nod in return and left me to go back to his job.

I tossed my luggage to the side and started to fix up the whole room. When I was done I slumped onto my bed with a book in my hand. It was called Girl's in Boy Shirts. It was a book mainly about how girls can easily be ignored once they start wearing the opposites clothing. They start to blend in like a normal person minus the whole bully and drama shit that happens in high school. I bought it to simply follow it so that I wouldn't have to deal with horny guys and fake ass girls that like to throw themselves on to guys. _Gag._ The whole having to wear jeans and shirts didn't bother me at all. I may have loved to indulge myself in wearing shorts and skirts but hey I find guy's clothing's to be comfortable. Tomorrow was going to be my first day at Forks High and the first time for me to wear guy's clothing in public.

I ran down the stairs feeling a bit nervous and excited for my first day of high school. I know what the hell is wrong with me?! Why am I so excited for school? I shook my head and went straight to the kitchen. Charlie was just about to leave after having a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"Ah hey Bells! I was just about to call you. I have a surprise for you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Dad I hate surprises," I whined.

"You'll like this one. Come on I'll show it to you." He walks passed by me and I had no choice but to follow him outside through the front door. What I saw made me froze in mid-step.

"No way!" I stared in shock at a silver Mazdaspeed in the driveway. **(A/N: The link to see the car is in my profile. I personally think that car is hot.)** "I-is…t-t-hat mine?" I stuttered in shock.

"Yeah it is. I won't be able to drive you to school every morning since I have work. And I don't want you driving an old car. It's just too dangerous for a young girl like you to get stuck at the side of the highway. It's hard to trust people nowadays." He said with a sigh and shake of his head.

"Dad?" I spoke in a mere whisper.

"Yeah kiddo?" I ran up to him to give him a tight hug. He blushed and smiled down at me.

"Thanks." He nods and gives me the keys to my brand new car.

"No problem. You just drive carefully the roads here are slippery. Well I better head off to work. Have a great day at your new high school." He said with a wave as he made his was to his cruiser. "Oh and uhm nice outfit Bells." I looked at me with a strange look. I give him a grinned and waved goodbye. Charlie was a pretty good dad. And I guess he got shock to see me wearing black jeans and a Quicksilver shirt that was one size too big for me. With a squeal I ran in the house to get my stuff and ran back outside closing and locking the front door in the process.

I slowly got in the car enjoying the new car smell. _Hell yes brand new cars do have that all new smell to it!_ I ran my hand over the dashboard. _Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh. OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!_ I couldn't believe it_. Can this day get any better?! Oh wait! Shit! Bella don't think of that or you'll curse yourself._ Finally, calming down I started it and heard my car's engine purr quickly. _SWEET!_

I backed out of the driveway then drove my way to Forks High. I cast my eyes upward to see it was still rather gloomy and foggy. Just a typical day at the small town of Forks. I got to school in about 10 minutes and the parking lot was still empty. I pulled in front of the cafeteria and got out. I ran my hand over my brand new car one more time. With a sigh I walked quickly to the office. The woman behind the counter smiled at me and welcomed me. Apparently, everyone knew that Chief Swan's daughter was arriving. _Yippee. Ugh._

I stepped out of the office and notice that people were starting to arrive. A few minutes later a black Nissan convertible and a blue Porsche parked next to mine. I noticed that those two cars plus mine were the only brand new cars in the parking lot. _Too bad with the normal part._ Shrugging my shoulders I walked over to my car to get my backpack. I was in front of my car when both drivers got out of their cars. I ignored the fact that they were wearing normal boy attire until the driver of the blue Porsche skipped towards me, then stopped and began walking normally.** (A/N: Cars in my profile.)** I looked up to see that it was a young girl with short spiky hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hi!" She said when she reached my side. She looked me up and down finally looking at my face with a smile. "You read the book huh?" I must have turned bright red because her smile just widened up. "My name is Alice Brandon and I'm new here also. And that girl behind you is Rosalie Hale she's new just like me and you." She replied with a giggle and then coughed it out in the end.

"Hi and yeah you caught me." I laughed and looked behind me to see a blue eyed blonde girl with a black Nike hat with her hair in a ponytail. From afar you wouldn't notice both their beauties but once you get up close with them. Well let's just say you're in for a shocker. She smiled at me and walked over towards me and Alice.

"Still trying to hold in the giggling huh Alice?" She joked.

"Shut up Rose. It isn't damn easy." Alice replied in clenched teeth.

"Alice is usually a hyper little pixie and trying to be normal isn't her kind of thing." Rose explained. "So you are..?"

"Oh…sorry.." I blushed. "My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer if you just called me Bella. I just arrived here at Forks yesterday actually."

"Well then hi Bella and welcome to Forks." Alice smiles while the corner of her mouth twitched. Staying calm wasn't something Alice was used to it seems.

A bunch of guys start to admire our cars, I quickly excused myself for a minute and ran to get my bag from the car. The guys practically ignored me as they ogled our cars. Wow I mouthed to Rose and Alice. They smirked at me and gave me a nod.

"The book was actually right?!" I exclaimed in surprise. I was so sure that it wouldn't have worked and that I would have been the main attraction at school.

"Yup amazing ain't it. I thought we'd be sure to get the guys leering eyes when me and Alice arrived with our sporty vehicles." She snickered. "But they just ignored us thinking we're just some snobby rich boyish new girls in Forks."

"Wow." The only word I can muster up. I was still in shock, this day was actually a good day.

"Yeah I was shocked too." Alice teased. Just then something silver caught my attention at the corner of my eye. I turn my head towards that direction to see a silver Mercedes park about 5 parking spaces away from us. I was wondering who would be driving a new car as well when three handsome devilish guys got out of the car. I felt my jaw dropped down to the ground. I then felt a cold finger push my jaw shut it was Rose. She laughed at my dumbfounded look.

"Yup the handsomest guys in school and the most popular ones among the girls." She snickered.

"The Cullen brothers." Alice mutters with a sigh. "It's kind of bad that their players and taken. Anyways hanging out with guys like that would just bring us problems."

"But still it's such a shame." Rose says in a quiet voice filled with small hopes.

"Yeah, I bet you two can so easily get their attention if you guys were wearing uhm..the appropriate attire." I replied with a smile on my face. They were both very attractive girls. Rose smiles at me and rests her left arm around me shoulders giving me a brief squeeze.

"I do believe we three will get along real well." Alice just rolls her eyes at Rose's statement.

"You're just saying that because she praised your looks." With a huff of breath from Alice she continues on. "And really Bella you look quite as attractive too. Also don't give me 'I'm all plain Jane' cause that is just bullshit." My eyes widen. _How the hell did she know I was going to say that?_

"She's a freaky little monster." Rose whispers to me as Alice continues to babble on. I start to feel like someone was watching me all of a sudden and I squirmed from my position. "Hmmm..they're staring." Alice stops and looks at us with narrow eyes. _Who's staring?_

"Do not make eye contact with them! Do you hear me? No. Eye .Contact." That's when it clicked the Cullen's were watching us. "We don't need the attention…Eh but are they really looking at us?" I laughed softly at Alice's eagerness to know.

"Yes we are the only three standing on the damn sidewalk." I took a chance and glanced at them, pretending I was looking for someone. And yes indeed all three of them were looking directly at us. From afar I can tell one of them was blonde with slight curls in his hair. The second one near him was muscular and fucking huge! He had short black curls. The last brother had a messy bronze colored hair. It looked like he just got out of bed, and decided against fixing it. However, to me it suited him.

"Ouch!" Alice pinched me. "What was that for?" I asked her incredulously.

"For staring too long! If you're going to sneak a look you should only do it approximately 30 seconds. Any longer than that and it would be obvious that you're staring." Alice explained.

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?!" I exclaimed.

"Silly Bella everyone knows that rule!" Alice proclaimed. I looked at Rose and she just shrugged her shoulders, obviously she wasn't one of the people who knew about that rule.

"Oh..their goes the Three Stooges." Rose whispers with a smirk on her face. "Bella and Alice you can look now since their attention has been occupied by something else."

Alice and I looked at them to see three squealing girls run up to the Cullen's. The girls wrapped themselves around the boys pushing their breasts against them and grinding their bodies as they kissed and hug. I swear if that was supposed to seem cute or even the slightest hot then something is wrong with me. Because at that moment I wanted to gag, the Three Stooges so what Rose calls them were clearly overdoing their actions in the public's eye. I shivered.

"Why do you call them the Three Stooges?" I asked curiously.

"Because they really aren't the brightest girls in school." Alice answered for Rose.

"In other words they are just plain stupid." Rose blurted out.

"All they have is their looks and their money that keeps them from flunking high school." Rose gives an agreeing nod. "The strawberry blonde that is rubbing against Edward is Tanya." _Ah the sex haired boy is Edward Cullen. What an interesting name. I frown at the disgusting gestures Tanya was giving Edward._

"The other fake blonde that's smothering Emmett is Irina." I notice Rose's eye twitch as she watches Irina kiss Emmett, the huge muscular guy, on the lips.

"The black hair widow over there with Jasper is Carmen." I cast a glance at Alice to see her clench her fists tight. "Trying to be normal is hard." She says with a sigh. "But I love not being the attention for once." Rose and I nod our heads with a smile. I really do love the fact that nobody was noticing me that much. Being able to blend in made it more comfortable to deal with the whole high school thing. I hear the bell ring and Alice jumps up and down in glee.

"Alice!" Rose mutters.

"Oh oops." She stops and starts to rub her hands together. "Sorry couldn't help myself." I laughed. "Well Bella see you at lunch?" I nod at them and we went our separate ways to class.

**

* * *

EPOV**

It was the second week of high school and man could it be anymore than a bigger drag. I was still stuck in a shitty relationship with Tanya, if you can even consider that a damn relationship. I dragged my hand through my hair, and listened to Emmett change from one radio station to the next.

"Would you fucking pick one station and stick to it!?" My head was buzzing around as it is. _Could this day get any worse?_

"Oooooooooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Emmett snickered. "Dude you need to get laid. Isn't Tanya giving you your daily _head?_" Jasper bursts out in laughter in the backseat.

"Isn't Irina giving you your dose of blue balls?" I glared at him. Jasper just continued on laughing. Emmett cringed. He and Jasper both wanted to end their relationship as badly as I did. Those three were becoming too clingy and it was very obvious that they were just after our money. It was hard being sticking rich in such a forsaken town.

We arrived at school with the parking lot half full with the same busy bodies but there a new additional car parked between the blue Porsche and black convertible.

"Holly Shit! Look at that baby!" Jasper exclaimed.

"We got a newbie in Forks High and man the dude has good taste in rides." Emmett expressed in deep awe. We rarely saw any new cars here at Forks since not everyone was stinking rich like us.

However, last week we got ourselves a dose of two brand new students. They weren't that attractive to say the least, but man were their rides fucking hot as hell. I parked five parking spaces away from them. We got to see a bunch of guys already admiring their cool ass rides. I scan my eyes and found the newbie. He was hanging out with the other two new students from last week. It was strange that they were wearing almost the same style in clothing.** (A/N: Because of the girls baggy clothing most guys assumed that well they were guys. And to those who saw them as girls thought they were tomboys. Just wanted to clear that out for you all.)** Someone needs to explain to them that this wasn't California and baggy clothing isn't the style in a small town like Forks. _Wait the fuck?! Why am I even thinking about the new in styles? Shit need to stop hanging around Tanya and her damn bimboo gang._

"Those three are the strangest new students I have ever seen." Emmett bellows out with a chuckle.

"They're the only new students we have ever seen here at Forks you dumbass." Jasper said. Throughout this whole school year we never had any additional new students but damn this was the fucking first. We three stared at them for a few minutes, until the newest arrival turn his head looking as if he was searching for something. I got a better look at him and then realization kicked in. That was no dude at all that was a girl!

"Dude! That's a girl!" I didn't realized I shouted it out.

"Whatcha talkin' about bro?" Emmett stared carefully at the three. When the one wearing the Nike hat shifted we clearly saw a curve on his chest. That was definitely not a dude it was a damn girl! "Damn! They are girls!" I heard Jasper gulped.

"They look mighty fine. It sucks that their tomboys though." Jasper replied sadly, we grunted in agreement. Just then the bimboo triplets came waltzing towards us. _Shit. CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?! AGH!_

**

* * *

BPOV**

Half of the day went by smoothly. I was ignored throughout my whole classes, and it felt wonderful. It was now lunch, entering the cafeteria I was blasted with full on conversations happening in every table. It was like Disney Land minus the fun with cheaper food. I bought a sandwich and bottled water then went straight to an empty table. I didn't see Rose or Alice yet so I decided to get comfy and wait for them. After ten minutes I saw Alice and Rose enter the cafeteria, I waved at them and they waved back. They pointed at the lunch line indicating they'll get there food and join me shortly, I nodded and continued eating my sandwich. They later on joined me Alice with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry were late. My locker was giving me issues." She sighs.

"No worries." I replied back with a smile.

"Sooo…I had this idea," Rose says while playing with her salad. "How about we get nicknames to go with our so called disguise?" Alice was practically bouncing in her seat. "Alice _calm_ down geez." Alice sticks her tongue out at her.

"I want Alex for my nickname!" Alice exclaimed in excitement. We gave her a weird look. "What? It's not like you guys ever thought of what you'd like to be named if you turn out to be a boy." Rose and I looked at each other.

"No." We replied together. Alice pouts at us.

"Well…I think I'll go as Ray." Rose proclaimed. "How about you Bella?"

"Hmmm…I'd like Izz." I said with a smile. This was going to be fun. It was like we were hiding something. It was like we were a bunch of vampires that have to hide our identity from everyone else in order to live a normal life. Yeah, I read Twilight. So sue me.

"But it sucks that we can't attend our Senior Prom without everyone finding out that we are actually girly girls." Alice says with a very low giggle in the end.

"I know Alice…one of the major let downs of hiding our true identities." Rose jokes.

"Hey how about we show our true selves at the Senior Prom. Besides we'd only have a few more weeks left to endure with high school then graduation after prom night." Hey, to me it was a pretty good idea.

"Oh my gosh Bella ImeanIzz!" Alice laughs, "That's a great idea we should totally do that!"

All of a sudden silence filled the whole cafeteria. I looked around confused as to why everyone would suddenly go mute.

"It's the Cullen brother's grand entrance." Rose explains with a roll of her eyes.

"You're joking right?" I asked not able to believe her. That shit only happens in movies not in real life.

"No joke this shit really does happen here at Forks." Rose laughs softly and Alice giggles. All of us turn our attention to the cafeteria's entrance to see all three handsome guys enter with Edward in front and center followed by his other brothers. I sigh to myself; they were definitely the hottest men I have ever laid my eyes on. They were scanning the whole cafeteria as if they were looking for someone.

Tanya, Irina, and Carmen were all waving their hands up in the air. They looked ridiculous. I choked in laughter with Alice and Rose. Then Edward's gaze landed on me. I froze and I felt my heart rate speed up.

"Oh son of a shit," Alice mutters. Jasper was looking at her and Emmett was staring at Rose. "Shit. Shit." She whispers under her breath.

"They wouldn't go near us right?" I asked them both. Both of them looked at me with wide eyes.

"I don't know, but if they do try to sit with us we better skedaddle. Cause the Three Stooges do not like to share." Rose mutters low enough for only us three to hear.

"The Three Stooges aren't that smart Ray, they might actually think that we're guys." Alice says trying to hold in her laughter.

"Is there something you're not telling us _Alex_?" Rose asks raising one eyebrow at her. Alice snorts in laughter and she had to put her head down to control her laughter.

"Tell us!" I shouted in a whisper.

"Carmen…"Alice chokes. "Tried to flirt with me in Biology." Her face was practically red and tears were running down her cheeks from laughing too hard.

"No way?!" We shouted at the same time. Everyone sitting near our table turned to look at us curiously. Rose and I were laughing so hard that we didn't notice the three guys standing in front of our table.

"Well hello ladies care to share the funny joke?"

**A/N: I was going to make this as a one-shot but my damn mind kept on adding additional parts and now it seems like it might continue on in chapters. Damn my mind! Also I know it's not realistic for girls to easily fool others into believing that they're guys just by clothing. But hey it's my story so things can happen people! Lol So yeah please tell me if I should continue on with this storyline. This was just a mere impulse for me. I still have two more stories that I have to finish. Ahaha!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: EEEEP! So sorry for the big delay! I was going to put this story up for adoption since I had a freaken long damn writer's block. It was horrible…but I'm semi back for now. Cross your fingers and let's hope I can continue on my regular writing route! Also btw..intense seen at the end..so uhm…if you have something against touching yourself..then don't read this story. lol**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Shit!_ I stared at the three handsomest guys ever. Edward was staring at me and I finally realized they were waiting for us to answer. _Wait! What did they asked again? Crap!_

"Hey hey," Rose said in a low tone. _Oh thank god one of us was still thinking straight. _Because at the moment my whole mind turned into a mushy mess of random words, that can only bring forth embarrassment if I opened my mouth. "_Alex _here was just..uhm..telling us a story." Rose smiled politely at them keeping her cool façade on. I swear Rose is a damn pro with the damn book. Alice smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

"Wassup dudes." _Ah shit Alice! Way to go in trying to blend in._ Alice really needs to keep the gangster talking down. Not all guys speak like that. I kicked Alice's foot underneath the table. She glared at me and kicked me back. My eyes turned into small slits as we went into a kicking war underneath the table. Finally, we stopped after Rose pinched me at my side and I heard a loud thud which made Alice yelp in pain. I turn my attention back at Edward and he was shaking in laughter after noticing our exchanges.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Jasper spoke up. His voice had a certain country twang to it.

"Shoot." Alice said while scooting over on the bench for Jasper to sit. Edward sat next to me and Emmett sat next to the other side of Rose.

"So…your name is Alex?" Emmett asked Alice. Alice shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and simply replied. "Nickname."

"All of you guys have nicknames?" Edward asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. His voice was velvety smooth a big contrast against his brother, Jasper.

"Yup." I replied popping the 'p'. I couldn't believe Edward Cullen was sitting next to me. Damn it and here I'm dressed up as a guy. Thank goodness the cool thinking Bella took control over the blushing stuttering shy Bella. "Mines Izz."

"Mine happens to be Ray." Rose says while taking a swig of water from her bottle.

"Well Izz, Alex, and Ray," Edward inclined his head towards the three of us then turns back at me giving me a staggering smile. "Welcome to Forks." I felt my heart stuttered. At that moment all I wanted to do was lean in a give him a quick kiss on those smiling lips of his. _Get a hold of yourself Bella!_ I looked back down at the table and gave him a nod and a quick thanks.

"My names Edward Cullen and these two are my brother's. The blond mop head is Jasper and curly hair over there is Emmett." I broke out into laughter while Rose and Alice laughed in silence. Jasper and Emmett were giving Edward the stink eye which only provoked me into laughing harder. _Ahh brothers and their way of embarrassing each other. _

I shifted my attention elsewhere and noticed Tanya, Irina, and Carmen staring at our table. I didn't understand why guys like them would go out with girls such as those three. But I guess it was all based on popularity. I peeked at the corner of my eye at Edward. He was a really great looking guy with the perfect voice. I swear he should be one of those sex phone operators

"Eh aren't you guys supposed to be sitting with your girlfriends or something?" I tried to ask nonchalantly while I felt a bit of jealousy running through me. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Snap out of it Bella remember you're supposed to stay away from guys like him._

"How do you know I have a girlfriend?" He asked me with this amused expression on his face. I opened and shut my mouth, trying to think of an answer. Good thing Rose was there, she is indeed a life saver.

"Well Edward, it was kind of obvious since you guys where showing public display of affection at the school's parking lot." That made all three boys blush crimson simultaneously. Honestly, I found it quite cute.

"We're trying to avoid them." He answered my question while he shifted in his seat looking a bit uncomfortable. "Are they staring here?" He questioned keeping his eyes on my face.

I felt the heat crawl up my neck towards my cheek. Trying to pretend everything was fine and that my face turning tomato red was normal, I answered him. "Yes," followed by a quick nod of my head.

I noticed Edward shudder and ran his right hand through his hair deranging it even more. He glanced at me at the corner of his eyes while I raised an eyebrow at him. _Wasn't he supposed to be feeling warm a fuzzy or some shit like that for his girlfriend?_ As if reading my thoughts, Edward gave me a sheepish little grin.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm acting this way huh?" I laughed and nodded my head.

"Well kind of," I teased.

"Long story short, I've been trying to break up with her but she's like this…" He blanked off trying to think of the word to best describe her.

"Leech." Alice blurted out before slapping a hand over her mouth. "Oh shoot! Sorry!" She quickly added on. I tried containing my laughter but I ended up snorting, causing Rose to burst out into giggles. Before I knew it all of us at the table were laughing.

"No worries Alex.." Edward chuckled. "That's actually the right word I was looking for."

Alice smiled at him and gave him a quick salute with her hand. Jasper laughed at her antics, while gazing at her with this longing look on his face. I felt my eyebrows furrow as I glance at Emmett he was giving Rose the same look.

Rose let out a huff of breathe and shook her head. "Just tell them straight out that you guys want out. It can't be that hard." She said while checking her nails before realizing she was doing a girl maneuver. She quickly snapped out of it and slouched forward with her elbows on the table. Okay so she isn't that good with pretending. Hell all of us three weren't that good.

"We tried," It was Emmett's turn to answer. "But they keep coming back like a dog fucking playing fetch. As far as we try to get away from them they keep returning to us."

"Or like a boomerang." Jasper added.

"Or like a yoyo." We all looked at Edward. "What? They come right back up so..technically it's the same." I patted Edward's hand that was resting on the table.

"You tell yourself that." He gave me the 'oh shut up' look.

"So…" Edward continued on, ignoring our stares. "The only way they'll leave us is if we decide to date other girls." He looked at me as he said the last part, with hope in his eyes. _Wait..huh?_

"Oh uhm..so.." I blanked out. _What the hell do you say after that? 'Oh go ahead and find another girl to date.' Heck no! _No way was I going to help him find another girl to date.

"Well…you three are girls.." He trailed off while they looked at us with intense looks. _Wait!? They know? Are they implying..Oh my freaken gosh!! Why did I have to decide to be boyish? Oh yeah…James. Note to self: kill the fucking bastard in the near future._

"Oh that might be a problem—" Alice was quickly cut off by Jasper.

"I knew it! You guys are lesbians huh?"

Alice blanched. "What?!" She shrieked out before calming down since the cafeteria became silent. After a few minutes of awkward silence everyone continued on chatting with each other.

"I take that as a no." Emmett let out a deep loud chuckle.

"It just might not be a good idea for you guys to date us. Since as you guys can see." Rose waves her ahead across the table. "That we aren't your typical kind of girls."

"Which is why you guys are perfect!" Edward tried to reason out. "Calm on, please just help us bail out on a bad relationship."

"Well before I was rudely interrupted." Alice glared at Jasper. In defense he raised up both his hands giving her a crooked grin. "They might think you guys turn out to be gay."

"What?!" This time Emmett hollered out, the silence lasted for a couple of seconds this time.

"Well.." Alice decided to play with her food before glancing back up with a smirk. I let out another snort before she continued on. "The whole school population, minus the faculty, think we're guys." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as if it wasn't that important.

"You're joking right?" Edward asked me with disbelieve.

"Hey go ask Alex over there, she has prove." The guys looked at her and Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well you see…Carmen flirted with me.." She was now blushing as the guys just stared at her awestruck. She was staring at the table as if it had a hidden art that needed to be discovered.

"No fucking way?!" Emmett guffawed out holding onto his sides.

"Dude! I knew she wasn't that smart!" Edward laughed out while Jasper shook his head with a grimace.

"Man.." Jasper rubbed his hands over his face. "She has no shame!"

"How did you guys come to the conclusion that we were even girls?" Rose asked. I too was curious to know what we could have done wrong. Emmett stopped laughing and coughed a couple of times as his face turned redder this time not from laughing.

"Edward figured it out first." Jasper said with a grin. I looked at Edward who was now avoiding my gaze. All of a sudden the bell rang before I can even pester out the answer from him. With a sigh we all stood up and said our goodbyes before heading to class. I reached the main hallway right before Edward caught up with me.

"Hey, what's your next class?" He asked. I took out my schedule from the pocket of my backpack.

"Uhm..Biology with Mr. Banners.."

"Awesome!" I looked up at him and he had this cute goofy little smile. "I have that class also, you can sit with me." I gave him a smile and a nod.

When we entered the classroom, I went directly to the teacher's desk to get a signature for my schedule to return to the office. As Mr. Banner added me to his roster, my eyes scan around the classroom. It was your typical kind of Biology class with posters of animals and components decorating the walls. Once I was added and my slip was signed, I made my way towards the back of the classroom where Edward was sitting at an empty lab table at the corner.

"So.." Once I took my seat next to him I decided I had enough time to bug the answer to my question out of him. "How did you figure it out?"

Edward took a deep breath and shifted around his seat until he was facing me. "I saw your face."

"Huh?" Was all I could reply back to him. _My face?_

"Yeah, I saw your face when you were staring at our direction at the parking lot. I knew you were a girl..because.." He cleared his throat. "Well because you're too beautiful to be a guy."

"Oh." It was my turn to blush. I stared directly at my hands which were resting on my lap. I felt a pressure underneath my chin. It was Edward's finger, he pushed up until my eyes were staring directly with his.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, you're beautiful." He said with a crooked grin. "What's your real name by the way?"

"It's Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella." Edward chuckled and rubbed his hand over my knee before turning his attention back to the front of the class.

"Bella..yup..it definitely suits you my beautiful." My heart stuttered and I can feel tingling sensations run through me. "So are you guys going to help me and my brothers?" He asked with hope lacing his voice.

I sighed. "I don't know Edward, I'll talk with the girls and we'll inform you guys about it once we make a decision." Edward just nodded his head.

* * *

**EPOV**

Bella was her name. I continued thinking it over and over while picturing her face in my mind, especially, that blush of hers. How I wanted to run my hands over those flushed red cheeks of hers, just to feel the warmth and the soft touch of her skin.

"Dude! Keep your mind on the road!" Emmett shouted out as I was beginning to swerve to the other lane. "Jesus are you getting a boner?" I shifted in my seat unable to his my big problem.

"Why the fuck are you even looking at my crotch!?" I bellowed out glancing over at him with a sneer. Jasper at the backseat was laughing his ass off.

"He got you there Em! Why indeed were you staring at our brother's crotch?" Jasper managed to wheeze out in his laughter. Emmett didn't answer but I swear I heard him mutter something about twitching which I felt happen in my lower region at the moment.

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Emmett asked trying to veer away from being caught crotch staring.

"Well according to Bella she's going to ask the other two about it and will let us now about their decision." I recited again picturing Bella at Biology twirling a pen between her fingers before nibbling on the cap as she read something from the text book. _Damn it!_ I felt my arousal hardened. _Shit straight to the shower once we get home._

"Who's Bella?" Emmett asked.

"It's Izz's real name, well it's actually a nickname to her real name." I replied following a light strain chuckle because of the increasing displeasure of my tight jeans. I stepped on the gas hoping to get home quickly to relieve the problem.

"Well we know the answer to that." Jasper groaned out. I knew the answer too, it was surely to be a no.

"We need to convince them." I didn't know why I needed to convince a girl I just met today to date me. _Oh fuck it Cullen! You know the answer! She's different from the other girls. My Bella. Well not yet my Bella._

Emmett cracked his knuckles with a chuckle. "This will be fun. I can tell those three will be stubborn as hell."

"You mean your girl will be stubborn as hell." I laughed at what Jasper said. Ray or whatever her real name was, was clearly a girl who takes no shit from anyone. Emmett clearly had his hands full with that one. My girl was silent, shy, and yet I can tell from within that soft exterior is a minx.

"Shut up Jasper! You got the hyped one!" He snickered. Jasper leaned over and smacked him right behind the head.

"Shut up bro! Besides you know how hyper ones are.." He wiggled his eyebrows. I know he may seem like a perverted sex freak but in truth Jasper was more of a gentleman than me while Emmett lacked any of it. I pulled up at our parent's driveway and shut the engine off.

"How about we each think about a plan to woe the girls? And then we can just collaborate to get them." I reasoned out. Both of them nodded their heads. I bolted out of there and went straight in the house and up the stairs without breaking my stride. Mom and dad were still busy at work and won't be home until this evening so we were all left to do what we please until they came home.

I was planning on taking advantage of that. I stripped out of my clothes when I got in my bedroom and went straight to my bathroom adjoining to mine. I turned the knobs on the shower until I got the water on the right temperature before jumping right in. I felt my tense shoulders ease as the warm water flowed over me. _Warm._ The image of Bella blushing popped in my head again._ Damn._ With a groan my hand drifted down until I gripped my hard throbbing cock in my hand.

Closing my eyes I imagined my hand was Bella's soft small ones. I let my fantasy roll on. Bella looking at me with those seductive chocolate brown eyes of hers as she slowly stroked me with her hand. Then she kneels down in front of me, running the tip of her tongue over the head of my cock. My thumb rubs circles over my head following the imaginary trail of Bella's tongue. She looks up from underneath her lashes before letting the head of my cock slide in her mouth. I groaned and bucked my hips, letting my cock slide through my fisted hand. I let my mind believe that it was Bella's mouth I was thrusting into and not my own fist.

My breathing became labored as I felt the increasing pleasure mount. "Shit. Shit…Shit!" I start to thrust faster into my fist. I can feel my balls clench before my seed spurts out as my orgasm hits me wave after wave. "Fuck Bella!" I leaned my forehead against the cold tiled wall, completely spent after coming that hard. _Shit that never happened before._ That was the first time I ever came so hard. Opening my eyes, I see white trails of my seed running down the blue tiles of my shower. If masturbating through images of Bella were this great..I couldn't imagine what it must be like to actually doing it with her.

"Damn it Cullen. You are not going to date her just to fuck her!" I beat my head against the wall. I was going to treat her with respect..so if things do lead to the bed. It'll be because she wants to. A man can only hope.

**A/N: Sweetness! That was like my very first..uhm..touching scene. Ahaha! OMG wait?! Anyone interested on a Bella one? Lmao And also..if I got the whole Edward touching himself scene wrong…Sorry! I have no idea how guys do it. Ahaha! So anyways Review please! And sorry for the many months delay! Hope the Edward part made up for it! Hehe**


End file.
